


Hux’s Butt Pt.8

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Flirting, General Hux’s Private Dining Room, Hux does a nice thing for not nice reasons, Kinda emotional abuse, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mitaka Has A Crush, Poor Mitaka never meant to get caught up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Hux tries to ignore his feelings for Kylo by taking Mitaka on a date





	Hux’s Butt Pt.8

**Author's Note:**

> This part is less crack-y, and more fluffy, (but not Kylux fluff just yet haha)
> 
> Hux still thinks it was Mitaka who gave him the necklace, so tries to repay him with a date, but can’t keep his mind off Ren...
> 
> Ok I know ppl are gonna hate this cuz they think Mitaka is a total sweetheart and doesn’t deserve to be used like this (And I totally agree, he deserves so much better than this!!) But to Hux he’s disposable so he doesn’t care about poor Mitaka’s feelings :(

“May I have a word, lieutenant?” Hux asked, falling into step besides Mitaka as he left the bridge on shift changeover. 

“Uh, of course, sir” came the slightly worried reply. Mitaka never faired well when faced with authority figures, his anxieties made him twitchy and nervous, and gave him a tendency to ramble on a bit.

“So, Mitaka. May I call you that?” Hux turned his head to look at the smaller man.

“Yes, sir, though, I’d rather you called me Dopheld, sir. I know it’s not policy to use first names, but, uh, I can never relax when I hear you use my last name, not to be rude or anything sir, just-“

“It’s okay Dopheld, what I wanted to discuss wasn’t particularly formal anyway” he replied, letting a small smile settle on his face. Mitaka wasn’t the kind of person he’d normally go for; he was too shy, too _submissive_ for Hux’s tastes, but if he could make all the ~~wonderful~~ horrible thoughts about Ren go away, then Hux was willing to deal with all of that. 

“What I was planning on say was, would you like to join me for dinner?” He stopped, turning and catching a hold of Mitaka’s arm so he stopped too. Mitaka blushed, and looked up to meet Hux’s gaze. 

“I, um, I’d love to, I mean, yes, I’d like that” He stammered, averting his eyes and looking down to hide the fact he was blushing even more. Hux slowly moved his hand from Mitaka’s arm and cupped his face, the leather of his gloves cool against Mitaka’s warm skin. Gently, he lifted his chin upwards so they were once more looking at each other. Hux let his eyes flit to Mitaka’s lips, as he licked his own. Though he couldn’t help mentally comparing Mitaka’s rather thin lips to Ren’s elegant, full ones...

“Then follow me” he murmured, pausing for a moment before striding off down the corridor again. Mitaka felt a shiver run down his spine, but immediately followed, both excited and terrified for what would happen.

“Oh, And Dopheld?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Call me Hux”

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

After several more minutes of walking, they approached a door which had the sign ‘General Hux’s Private Dining Room’. The door opened to reveal a waiter droid, who escorted them to a table (which was, coincidentally, the only table in the room). 

“Please, have a seat Dopheld” Hux said softly, pulling out a chair for him to sit on, and accidentally brushing his hand against Mitaka’s shoulder in the process. He heard a small intake of breath, and smiled again, feeling strangely pleased at how easy it was to elicit these reactions from the younger man. 

Sitting down opposite Mitaka, Hux poured them each a glass of wine, deliberately licking his lips again as he did so, hoping to get another reaction from Mitaka. It did. Hux watched as he blushed again, bit his lower lip, and looked back up at Hux through his eyelashes. ‘Kriff’ Hux thought ‘he... is actually rather cute...’ Clearing his throat, he called the waiter droid to bring them their meals, and they began to eat. 

A while later, after they’d both finished eating, Hux reaches for the wine bottle, and was about to offer Mitaka some, when he realised Mitaka had done the same; their hands were touching, stars, they were more than touching, they were practically clasping. 

Hands still linked, Hux stood, gently encouraging Mitaka to his feet too. Together, they slowly walked out in comfortable silence, following familiar corridors until they were outside Mitaka’s quarters.

“Thank you, sir, I mean, Hux, it’s been a pleasure dining with you and I-“ he looked away, dropping Hux’s hand.

“Dopheld” Hux broke in, “The pleasure is all mine” he smiled, almost shyly. “But there’s one more thing I’d like to say before you retire for the night” 

Mitaka turned to ask what it was, but his question was cut short by the press of Hux’s lips against his own. Surprised, he gasped, opening his mouth slightly and letting Hux explore with his tongue. Realising he should probably kiss back, he did so, his tongue dancing with Hux’s. After a moment though, he pulled back.

“I, ah, that was, l, uh, thank you” he said, awkwardly. Hux smiled in response.

“Goodnight Dopheld, I’ll see you tomorrow” and with that, he was gone, leaving Mitaka standing in his doorway, craving more. But Hux felt inexplicably guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!! (And keep us motivated! Haha) 
> 
> Kylo will be back in the next chapter, don’t worry lmao


End file.
